redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skipper BlueEyes
Hi Skipper BlueEyes, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:05, October 5, 2009 Welcome to this wiki! Do you have blue eyes? Umrag the Destroyer 21:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I''m Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction, Bluestripe, a Name Remembered. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become good friends. I hope you enjoy it here, too! Bye! P.S. South Carolina? Cool!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet ya Skipper! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hope youre on more than Layla : P have fun here ; ) Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Abbey! If you like Fan Fiction, click here Also, join the shoutbox! and click on shoutbox. Once it is in place, click on the wrench and type 20. Again, Welcome! If you make Fan fiction or fan art, release it! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Nice to meet you Oh, uhh, Skipper? When you respond to someone who talks to you, you have to go to their talk page; which is at the end of their signature. Like mine -----> My Talk Page! P.S - If you want learn how to make a cool signature, go here ----> To Make A Signature <----. Okay? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) hey! welcome to the wiki! have fun!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ur welcome. and to sign your name at the end of any note, you type for of these thingies: ~ so it'll be like this:--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) (that's my siggie. You gotta make your one) Yeaaaaaah! You're southern, too! I say y'all all the time!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) "Y'all come an' git some supper!":)--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I do too, matey. I do, too.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Very true! Let's start naming famous things and people that are from the South! 1. Milo's hamburgers 2. Forrest Gump 3. Coca-Cola 4. Country music--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Sez u >: ( the only good thing the south has is Waffle House and the tail of the Mississippi (good humoredly meant) btw u have shoutbox?Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 03:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) You left a homework assignment until midnight? wow that's something I would never do Belated welcome! I like otters and blue eyes too! My sis will do pics through me. So ask me for any request. hm i guess thats it- Ahoy-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC)